1. Technical Field
This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a dart board game kit and associated method of playing.
2. Prior Art
Dart games have come to us from antiquity. The conventional, modern dart game employs a board which is separated by radial extending rays and circumferential rings. The scoring areas thus defined have different score values, with numerical score values circularly marked around the scoring areas, and with the circumferential rings separating the score areas into score multiple values.
Such a game is interesting, and many people are involved it, but on an informal basis and on a tournament basis. However, games employing the standard dart board are limited to those in which numerical scoring serves as the basis of the game. A competitive game such as darts would make an excellent motivational tool for employers seeking to encourage increased sales and productivity in a friendly, but competitive manner.
Accordingly, a need remains for a dart game in which more versatility in game playing rules and ingenuity are achieved. Such a game could simulate playing the game of golf, or could assist an employer in improving employee morale by providing education to employees playing the game, for example. Such a game could also be used to enhance productivity among salespeople as well as promote social interactions among a company's employees. The game would be fun, competitive in nature, and easy to play. By throwing darts at a target representing specific goals, employers could make the motivational process fun for all involved.